1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a drying method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, recording apparatuses including a heater for drying ink ejected onto a recording medium are used. Among them, a recording apparatus including an electromagnetic wave irradiation section irradiating electromagnetic waves to the recording medium in order to dry the ink ejected onto the recording medium, is frequently used. For example, a recording apparatus including a heater irradiating the electromagnetic waves such as a halogen heater or a sheath heater is disclosed in JP-A-2013-28094 and JP-A-2012-45855.
Further, in JP-A-2013-28094 and JP-A-2012-45855, a recording apparatus is disclosed which includes a platen that supports the recording medium in a transportation route of the recording medium and a heater that corresponds to a position of the platen. Here, in JP-A-2013-28094, a recording apparatus is disclosed in which a plurality of platens made of an aluminum alloy are provided adjacent to each other in a transportation direction of the recording medium.
However, in the recording apparatus of the related art including the heater of the electromagnetic wave irradiation type irradiating infrared rays or the like as disclosed in JP-A-2013-28094 and JP-A-2012-45855, vapor evaporated from the ink ejected onto the recording medium by the heater may be condensed in a medium support section and the recording medium may be wet.